In this communication age, content providers are increasingly investigating ways in which to provide more content to users as well as interfacing with users.
The Internet has increased the need for consumer information at high speeds. DSL and cable modems are increasing in popularity because they provide higher byte rates than telephone and modem-based systems. Providing broadband access through cable or DSL service required increased infrastructure. That is, cables must be laid through which service is provided. Cables are time consuming and costly to provide as well as costly to maintain.
Because of high competition, cost for providing service is an important factor. Also, providing high data rates is an important factor.
Limitations to the number of users may be inhibited by interference in systems. For example, for every beam having a main lobe, a parasitic number of side lobes exist which may cause interference with beams using the same system resource such as frequency.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a mobile communication system that is capable of rapid deployment, is easy to change, should the technology inevitably change and reduces the amount of interference with adjacent beams to permit high throughput.